Onsen
by ILoveKuramaTooMuch
Summary: <html><head></head>Having any kinds of naughty images when visiting an onsen? Then you might want to see what can really happen there. Warning: sweetness,smut. Kaien Shiba X OC. OC is my own creation o.</html>


I don't own Bleach and this story is written only for my sheer pleasure and everyone's entertainment=)

**ONSEN**

_Dedicated to fuzzibunniez, my awesome friend and support. Thank you from the bottom of my heart3_

The slight shift in the air tickles at Kaien's ears, the feel of power that is unknown to him prompting him to frown slightly in confusion. He is alone in the men's part of the onsen, getting ready for a nice relaxing bath after a day full of tiring and not very pleasant events. Being the messenger of heaven he is, his daily rutine often includes speaking of things where truth hurts and/or makes the receiver angry. Although he is pretty used to it by now, sometimes he wants to let his Nejibana talk and let people know what happens when they do not listen to his messages.

Carefully he pulls his dark blue yukata back up and starts to creep around the inside of the large building. He does not pay attention to the fact that he crossed into the woman's part because the power feels stronger with each step he takes and his curiosity is really peaked now.

His body reacts to the feeling of warmth and unexpected sweetness that has been flowing through his veins since the first moment he felt _it_.

Stopping in front of one slightly open sliding door he breathes small shallow anxious breaths. Had he been a normal human, he might be scared by the unusual reaction _it_ has on him, but he has seen and experienced a lot in his life and duty. Which is why his senses take whatever the unknown power bestows upon them with understanding and without fear. He never lets fear determine his feelings.

One azure eye peeks carefully through the narrow slit only to see another private changing room, perfectly similar to his own. A woman is standing there, clad in soft light pink yukata, struggling with her hair to make it up into a neat bun. But the sakura jewelled hairpin falls from her graceful white fingers, landing at her feet with a small „ping". Kaien has to close his eyes for a second as an unrestrained gold waterfall of hair falls in heavy mass down the woman's back.

He watches her kneel onto the wooden floor and pick the item up, her hair almost brushing the floor with its tips. He can sense that the intention of her power is not evil by now but somehow is not satisfied with this observation enough to leave.

With her hair bound and a stack of soft towels the woman steps into the outer area with the warm pool. The place is empty, breathing with inner calm and peace. She smiles at the sight of white rose petals fluttering on the water's surface and allows her lungs fill with the sensually scented steam, while untying the belt of her robe, entirely unaware that her solitude has been disturbed.

Soon as she moves outside, Kaien's body follows after her and he has to fight the strangest urge to encounter her private space to feel the texture of those beautiful hair under his fingertips and try the softness of her luminuous white skin with his touch. Desire pools in his groin with intensity he has not felt before, causing his cock to harden and sending streaks of heat through his spine.

As if hypnotized he watches the pink garments slide down fragile shoulders, revealing graceful arms, flawless lean back narrowing into slim waist, small but perfectly round backside and is unable to close his eyes like modesty and proper behavior demand in such situation. The more is revealed from the mysterious beauty, the more he wants her, wants to know who she is. And more than anything, wants to consume the affect her power has upon his body with her in his arms.

Her small feet barely step into the small pool when she freezes suddenly, turning her head slightly to the left but not looking behind her shoulder. Seeing her profile for the first time makes tiny smile appear on Kaien's full lips. Her facial expression is peaceful, her eyes liquid silver blue, her cheekbones subtle as if chiselled by the god of arts and her lips just invite him to taste and find whether they are as sweet as they look.

Forgetting entirely about his intended observation by now, Kaien in all his enchanted state does not realize he had been found.

=) =) =)

The sweet and lovely scent of white roses soothes at Bella's senses and her mind finally relaxes. The air around the pool is slightly humid with hot steam and she allows her power to spread through the area and radiate with full strength, enjoying the warmth it creates inside her.

It is only then that she becomes aware of another, though well hidden presence. The feel of it so familiar to her...

_'Kaien?... How long has he been watching me?'_

Tilting her head to the left she catches a glimpse of him hiding behind the doorframe, the azure of his eyes molten with lust. Something stirrs incredibly deep inside her heart that secretly enjoys the sensation of Kaien's gaze burning paths of heat all over her baren skin. It makes her shiver slightly in anticipation of something pleasant about to come. She has always felt strangely good in the attractive messenger's presence but they barely had the chance to exchange names or talk since their positions and tasks were different.

„It's been a long day, Kaien. Please, do not stand there. Come and relax with me. I really do not mind sharing my bath with you." With that said she lowers herself up to the neck into the pleasantly hot water with a blissfull sigh.

Startled at the sound of Bella's clear voice, Kaien almost trips over his own feet, releasing the breath he doesn't know he held. Slowly the meaning of her words makes its way to his brain and he can't help but blush faintly at being caught staring at the goddess naked.

On their own mind his legs move in her direction, his hands tugging at the belt of his yukata, shedding the robe in hurry. He hesitates for a moment by the down-leading stairs, before grabbing one of the folded towels and rolling it, places the makeshift cushion between Bella's head and the pool's edge, getting a quiet „thanks" in response. Only then he allows his feet to step into the bath, careful not to disturb the water too much. Bella's eyes are closed in her relaxed face and he is grateful that she can't see him in his currently very aroused state. The pool is not large and he ends up sitting down on the stony ledge just a foot or so from her.

Listenning to the quiet splashing sounds, Bella's heartbeat quickens with the sensation of him being so close and her skin covers with goosebumps despite the hot water. When the silence is restored, she lets one eye open slightly and peek at Kaien's face. _'Is that just my imagination or is he really blushing?'_ She doesn't have time to contemplate the answer as Kaien leans back, sliding deeper into the hot water and spreading his long, well muscled arms along the pool's edge for support. Accidentally brushing over her high-pinned hair causes his arm to jerk in surprise. The feeling of molten silk against his sensitive skin is too intense, sending another wave of need through him and this time he can not resist anymore.

Looking at her, their eyes meet and Kaien almost groans at the storm of barely held-in passion swimming in Bella's gaze.

With decessive move he wraps his left arm around her shoulders and hearing only a silent gasp in response, pulls the beautiful woman carefully to his lap, seating her on his muscled tighs, her back flush against his chest. Grunting softly he allows one strong arm rest on her slightly trembling stomach, his fingerpads drawing soothing patterns over her soft skin.

„I want you my goddess."

His voice is seductively raspy, his hot breath passing over the sensitive shell of Bella's ear. She utters a quiet indecipherable sound, something between mute consent, cry of pleasure ans helpless moan, before her body leans more into him. Kaien's hand moves without hurry from her stomach across her ribs up to where her breasts proudly display a pair of hardened and very sensitive nipples and doesn't stop until he covers them with soft pads of his fingers.

„Oooooh!" Petal pink lips open with her first moan as the pleasure strikes her body. Kaien's touch is so light, barely brushing her oversensitized perfectly hard nipples. His other arm keeps holding her at the waist, not allowing her to move or arch aginst him. Tireless and eager to touch and tease each milimeter of her skin, Kaien slowly coaxes her to give into him fully, watching as she lets her head tilt back to lie against his strong shoulder and her eyes slip shut.

Warm lips descend against her temple and slide in a fluid motion down her cheek to press wet, open-mouthed kissed to the side of her neck and both flawlessly white shoulders. When he flicks his tongue over a particularly sensitive spot behind her ear, Bella shivers and writhes helplessly under the sensual caress. Kaien's lips feel so warm on her skin and his fingers keep playing with her breasts. _She wants more!_

As if he could sense her silent wish, the man closes both hands about her tiny waist, turning her in his lap so they are face-to-face.

„_By the gods, I have never seen a woman more beautiful than you, Bella! You were the one I always saw in my dreams. And now you are here. How I want you!"_

Words stop in his throat as she opens her silver-blue eyes and looks at him with so much longing that he instantly knows what she wants. His gaze lingers for a moment on her pink lips as her silent pants send hot air flow over his face. Her personal scent mixes with the sweetness of white roses aroma and it is all he can think about while lowering his lips to hers. He does not hesitate to claim her mouth possessively, instantly taking dominance of every tiny bit of flesh he touches and covers. His lips lock with hers tightly sealing over her sensitive supple flesh, his tongue moving forth to demand entrance and being granted, slips into Bella's mouth to steal her thoughts and breath away with all his might.

Her body molds against his hardness, intoxicated by the shockingly hungry attack on her lips, which results in his cock getting unconscioussly pressed between their stomachs. He groans into the kiss, taking quick sharp breaths through his nose, trying to stave off his impending and way too early release. It doesn't help at all that the woman continues to move her hips lightly, rubbing her heated, sensitive core against his strong thigh, the warm water providing a slippery substance to help her moves.

Kaien allows one hand to slip into the sweet crib of Bella's hips, stroking his fingers over the very smooth inside of her thighs, while moving closer to her center.

The moment he comes in contact with Bella's soaking pussy, he has to grit his teeth to resist the urge to bury his cock to the hilt into the liquid, silky heat he finds there. He parts her bare pussy lips with one finger, rubbing circles over her moist flesh while listenning to her escalating moans. Her pleasure is fresh and sincere and soon she moves her hips in tempo with his strokes. His fingerpad slips every now and then to touch and tease her clit, sliding over its swollen softness and spreading her warm juices for more enjoyable moves. Mercilessly he switches his caresses between her clit and pulsing entrance, driving her crazy enough to try and impale herself on his fingers.

And the moment she does try, his kiss becomes almost forceful, taking all her breath away and then he pinches her clit. Hard. With a single cry of pure bliss, she comes, gushing first wave of sweet juices onto his hand cupping her intimately.

Bella's senses are overwhelmed. This man, Kaien, is making love to her in a way she has always dreamt about. He is strong and _loves_ her body with unrestrained need to have her, claim her, possess her. And treats her like no one before. Like a precious treasure. With her mind wrapped in a fog of love and desire, she barely registers tender kisses raining upon her closed eyelids and flushed cheeks, Kaien's lips whispering sweet words of love confession against her ears. And then kiss her lovingly, with utmost respect and care.

Her hips rise above him and she feels his hands helping her to find the best position. Everything goes still for a moment as the soft, mushroom shaped head of Kaien's cock nudges at her moist, ready body, pressing against her. And into her...

Her hands grip his broad shoulders, feeling muscles move under his skin from the sheer exertion of self-control as he slowly but steadily fills her tight heated channel, his girth enough to cause delicious friction against her inner walls, his length burried deep inside her when she finally comes down on him.

Kaien can see her breasts lifting with harsh pants the lower she descends on his achingly hard cock. On impulse, his hands close above them, brushing large palms over their expanse and squeezing rhytmically, fingers pinching and twisting the proudly perk nipples. In synch with the squeezes on her breasts, he allows his tongue move lazily in and out of her mouth enticing her to follow. And, indeed, her response does not take long to come.

Biting at her lower lip, Bella pushes her hips up his slick length until only his head is inside her body. The friction is too awesome to describe and she moans loudly, unable to think what she wanted to do next. Then there are Kaien's hand on her hips again, making the decission for her, pulling her down onto his thick pole. He repeats the movement again and again, swallowing her moans and small cries of pleasure with endless kisses. The sight of her eyes, looking at him glazed with want and bliss, feels so right to him, like something he really needs to be the cause of.

Strangely satisfied with this realization, he leans his back against the wall of the small pool, watching the beautiful woman bounce on his cock, her breasts swaying in a glorious wave right before his lips. With one arm moving to the small of her back he slows and controlls her descend, while his mouth closes around one taught nipple and starts feeding on its sweetness. His tongue licks around the pink areola before he sucks in the whole breast like a hungry child, expectant of Bella's reaction.

"Aaaahhh! Kaien! Oh, oooh! Yes."

Bright streaks of hot pleasure shoot through her body, and she falls apart in mid-move upon his cock. He can feel her inner walls tighten around his flesh and pulse as she rides the wave of her second orgasm. Again he enjoys the amazing sight of her face contorted with pleasure and when her eyes try to close, smiles softly, tenderly, knowing his time has finally come...

"Yes, Bella", he answers to her cry. "Now you are mine, like you were always meant to be."

Her eyes, wide and shining are so full of emotions when he begins to make love to her, body and soul, aiming to bring her maximum pleasure.

They are both panting, Bella almost breathless, by the time he finally allows her to move on him again. And she rises upwards moaning softly the whole time, as her slick walls rub all over him, wrapped snug around his length. The familiar feel of large palms around her waist is slightly different this time, stopping her from going back down. And then Kaien starts to thrust up into her pliant body, not missing a second between his perfectly aimed stikes to her hidden G-spot, which he manages to hit everytime with precission of a long-time lover. His tempo is fast and unforgiving, pushing her with escalating speed higher than she has been before. Her clit pulses with sweet pain in synch with Kaien's thrusts and her vision blurrs for short moments each time he brings her down, impaling her to the hilt. Sweat lines her beautiful face and her mouth is open as she takes huge irregular gulps of air into her lungs.

This time, when Kaien's kiss caresses her from biting swollen, cherry coloured lips, she kisses him back with all her need for completion, pouring everything he woke in her into the simple connection of their lips. And Kaien understands.

"Come, Bella. Come with me, my sweet."

He does not stop pounding into her but sneakes his thumb to her clit and strokes the swollen nub between each thrust. Once, twice, three times...

"Kaien!" The cry from Bella's slightly hoarse throat echoes in the air around them, pushing him to the peak.

"Bella! Ssso perfect" he hisses before his groin tightens with sweet pain of hot, strong release and he pours into her pulsing sheath, doing a couple more thrusts to prolong her orgasm and ride off his own.

"Yes, my beauty." He smiles lovingly down on her, his arm pulling her onto his broad, panting chest and upon his wildly beating heart.

Times stand still while Bella listens to the strong rhythm of life under her ear and feels her own heart beat in synch with Kaien's.

"_Nobody ever told me that I would find love in the most unexpected of ways. Not to mention a love prescribed by higher powers. Wonder if Fate knew about this..."_ Feeling sweet fatigue take over her, she snuggles into Kaien's warmth, slipping her arms around his waist. That's right, nobody ever told her. It was impossible to foresee when she was the Goddess of Love after all...


End file.
